1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved strain relief for electrical connectors and in particular to a strain relief member which can be snapped into place in a centrally disposed, elongated slot in an electrical connector housing.
2. The Prior Art
The previously utilized strain relief members have generally been of two types. The first is a strain relief which forms an integral part of the housing as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,787. This can make the housing quite cumbersome and bulky as well as expensive for instances when a strain relief is not necessary. The second type of strain relief is one which is added to an existing housing. Most of these are either permanently fixed to the housing, for example as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,035 or detachably secured to a housing as shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,671,921 and 3,904,265.